The Crazyverse
by Dash master 48
Summary: Welcome to Tokusatsu-Like you have never seen it before! Watch as heroes old and new thwart the plans of a hero turned villain, and have crazy fun along the way! Based on Roleplays by Gadget the Critic and me. Cancelled, rewriting. This ver's completely random and back when I knew little to nothing about Toku.
1. Thus it begins

**NB: This is based on a series of roleplays done by me and Gadget the Critic. OOCness and randomness shall follow. Expect the next chapter of Dino Charged Salvation to hit next week; this is just a little five chapter ditty.  
**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for The Spector Spider Phantom. There might be an original character, we'll see.  
**

You know about the heroes of Tokusatusu. Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Ultramen, Metal Heroes, even The Tomica Heroes Rescue Force. But there exists a place where things got a bit insane. This world had different stories than the ones you know. This is The Crazyverse. Here, things went differently than in Canon. All The Heroes enjoyed each other's company, and visited very often. 

However, it was not long before a great evil descended upon the heroes. Starninger, Once the extra hero of The Ninningers , had become a force to be reckoned with. The heroes were no match for him as he and his evil comrades disrupted the timeline and started to take over, sending those who dared challenge them to The Digital Prison. 

Little did they know, all that was about to change. 

It was a normal day in The World of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. At The Spirit Base, Amy Yuzuki was doing the paperwork that Yayoi refused to do. "I wish that these people would stop sending hate mail!" Said Amy as she started to tear a letter saying that they should have called themselves Daigo Sentai Kingranger in half, when the radio blasted to life with her teammate Yayoi's voice, sounding like she was out of breath, "Amy, Chan. We can't keep this up much longer. The Spector Spider Phantom is too much for me, Torin, Tessai and Ramiez. Get Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji and Utchy. I need you. This Phantom is taking people for himself, and we are too slow. AMY SAN, H-"The radio cut off before Yayoi could say more. 

"Eh?" Asked Amy, "That Phantom couldn't have been THAT strong, I shall go get the guys, then sort this out…" 

Meanwhile, outside a cave on the outskirts of Fuuto, two figures laid in wait. "Do you think that Arachnid will capture us like the others?" Asked one of them, with a little worry in his voice, "I don't know Phillip, I don't know," Answered the other. 

**A/N: Short, I know, but we've got a good start-I hope. Anyway, I'm sure some of you will know who the new players at the end are. Yes, this is based on some roleplays, so things will get frantic later on. For now,**

 **Peace out,**

 **-Dash.**


	2. Bad time for Arachnophobia!

**A/N: Well, I was thinking, and I've decided to take this beyond 5 Chapters. Do not worry about my other one, it may take a little bit to start up. In this chapter, Phillip and Shotaro appear for reals, and we get another pair of Kamen Riders joining up, plus someone's working behind the scenes, and Enter makes a cameo. Also I am uploading this early.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for The Spector Spider Phantom.**

Inside the cave, dim blue lights shone as people were wiggling in tangles of webbing. A Phantom that looked like a huge spider with blue lights running through the black parts glanced at his work. "Try as you might, you'll never get out of here, and even when those Heroes defeat me, my eggs will hatch and take care of things!" He said, as he went over to a part in the back. "Kyoryugers, even though you may be the strongest braves in history, you are not going anywhere today!"

Outside the cave, a light brown `Spider` that looked very awkward slowly crept into the cave, as The Spector Spider Phantom glanced over at it. "Hello…" He said, trying to keep his cool. "Enter, there's another Spider here!" He whispered into his radio. "That is probably Starninger's Greeed he was working on, just distract it and make sure Yayoi, Ramirez, Tessai and Torin don't escape." Sounded a slightly French voice from the other end, as from inside the Spider, the same voice as before whispered to the other. "Shotaro-San, should we reveal ourselves?" "Give him three more minutes Phillip." Shotaro replied.

"You will not get away with this!" Yayoi yelled as she and the others squirmed, but it was no use. They were trapped; there was nothing they could do. "Count up your sins!" Yelled a voice from The Other Spider, as the disguise came off to reveal Phillip and Shotaro. "Ah! Kamen Riders! Stop there!" Said Spector as he shot webbing around both their waists, meaning they couldn't henshin. "Guess we'll have to resort to what the Powerful Rangers do. KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Said Shotaro as a small karate fight broke out. Little did anyone know, Two New Figures and Six Familiar Ones were making their way towards The Cave.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a computer screen with a picture of Beet Buster on flickered, as an unknown character typed away.

Back at The Fight, Spector managed to kick Phillip towards a nearby rock. Just before he could collide with it, however, a blue blur sped up and grabbed him. "Thanks." Said Phillip as he turned to see that Kamen Rider Meteor was the one holding him, as The Kyoryugers came in already transformed, Nossan and Utchy freeing the civilians and helping them escape, while The Other Four were freeing their teammates, "Be careful, the annoying one is almost here." Whispered Meteor, as footsteps were heard coming up towards the cave entrance.

Suddenly, a very loud and long shout of "UTCHA KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Echoed through the cave, as The Kyoryugers and Shotaro had finished clearing everyone out. The heroes looked at the entrance to see none other than Kamen Rider Fourze. "Hiya friends, Isn't it a nice day outside?" Shouted Fourze, making Torin want to shut him up and steal his driver. Needless to say, Shotaro and Meteor facepalmed, "Why do you always do that when we have helpers?" Asked Meteor. "No idea!" Said Fourze, as Meteor turned around to see Spector being blown up by Kentrospiker, and sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Utchy, as Meteor shook his head and sighed. "No idea" He said.

"I know! I know!" Said Fourze in glee as he had an idea to go and get Gaim that was bound to work, "You guys wait here! I'll get a rider to help us!" He happily shouted as he opened and entered a portal. The Kyoryugers, Meteor and the two Detectives were left alone in the cave with the blue gooey spider eggs.

"That happened." Remarked Daigo as he sighed.

 **A/N: There we go. Looks like someone has plans to bring back a certain deceased Sentai Member! Any guesses on whom that might be? Anyway, Enter's here, but where's Escape? That will be told later on. Yes, Gaim is here next time, although I decided to use Kouta's Human Form in this story.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dash.**


	3. The Onyx Auction and Gaim's Recruiting

**A/N: First off, the two events in this chapter were in separate ones, but I decided to put them together. Second off, I would like to give a shout out to Destonus, one of my more recent penpals, he does Ronin Warriors stories, and has also just started on Kamen Rider thanks to me. Destonus, if you are wondering about what I said at the end of last chapter about Kouta's Human Form, you haven't finished Gaim yet, so I will not spoil it for you, but you can have a Cyber Cookie instead. And third off, this introduces Gaim and one other rider (Hint: It was in 2013) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I also don't own Super Friends, which is the show I got The Bleems Currency from.**

Meanwhile, on The Planet Onyx, a rare gem was being auctioned off. Many bad guys and aliens called Onyx home, but it was also used as an intergalactic trading port, with individuals from all over the galaxy coming to show off their wares. In The Auction Hall, many were gathered to bid on the gem, including a hooded figure wearing a ring that was unrecognizable to those in The Hall.

"Please be seated." Said the auctioneer, as everyone who was not sitting down took a seat, "Today we will be auctioning off a rare Worm Gem that may or may not have been a part of the meteor that crashed and released The Worms into a world containing Souji, a Kamen Rider, now if this gem does turn out to contain a Worm, you know what to do, do not let it infect you because it could make you it. Starting price is 50 Bleems. Starts now" He said as immediately, people started to bid on it.

"90 Million Bleems," Said the hooded figure, "That's my bid!"

The auctioneer looked at the hooded figure. "Going once, going twice, Worm Gem sold to Hooded Man. What's your name?" He asked. "It would be shocking if I said." Said The Hooded Figure as he seemingly conjured the payment out of nowhere, and left the auction hall with his prize.

The figure found an alleyway to hide in, and when the coast was clear, flung off his hood to reveal Haurto Soma, Kamen Rider Wizard.

"I hope I can keep this gem away from Starninger before he releases the Worm trapped inside." He said in a worried tone as he started to summon a portal to go back to The Wiztower.

Meanwhile, in Zawame City, Gaim was just wandering as usual, nothing special, when something launched at him. Next thing he knew-BLAM! Gaim's visor space was taken up by Fourze's Helmet. "Hiya Kouta!" Exclaimed Fourze in Gaim's Face, which Kouta thought was a little too close, "My friends and I need some help with things, so I came for you, and well, are you willing?" Asked Fourze, "Yeah, there hasn't been anything recently, so why not?" Gaim replied. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fourze said in joy as he opened a portal.

Gaim and Fourze landed in The World of Fiveman…Which happened to be abandoned for some reason. "Gen, are you sure this is where your friends are?" Asked Gaim, "Yes Kou-No, It's not, OOOh dear," Replied Fourze, who then spotted some mud and rolled around in it.

Gaim facepalmed.

 **A/N: That was it for today! Like I said, Kouta is human, and I won't spoil for the reader's sake. Anyways, my first shout out goes to Destonus, for being a cool guy who I like. Here's your cyber cookie. Fourze rolling in mud at the end is foreshadowing something. That again, I will not spoil cuz it is a surprise. Also, you'll have to wait until later on to find out The Worm Gem's significance.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dash.**


	4. Starninger's plan

**A/N: Today on Toku, we meet Starninger and Co for the first time, as we discover his evil plan, and find that he has captured one of his own teammates! :O Anyways, read, review and check out my other story if you enjoyed this one.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for Miss Mud.**

In the deep dark depths of Hyperspace, a morphed Kinji Takigawa sat upon his throne, observing his evil comrades. Starninger looked over the group, consisting of Dogold, Candellia, Luckyuro, Aigaron, Enter and last but not least, Kamen Rider Abyss. "So, we have a pointless tiger, an irritating heart person, a doll, a robot, a person with googles on, and a rider. CAN ANY OF YOU COME UP WITH A DECENT PLAN?" He yelled, as Candellia spoke up. "Why don't you explain our main plan for the readers?" She asked, and winked at the readers. "Fine, I have captured Yakumo Katou and plan to use his Ninshuriken for evil. I have a laser that may take a while to build, but once powered up with the power of The Shimmering Haze, I will be unstoppable once I attach it to Bison King!" Said Starninger as he laughed evily, which prompted Luckyuro to speak up, "But Star, what about The Kyoryugers? Can I have Souji?"

Star got into his thinking pose, and then replied with "Those idiotic braves! Fine, you can battle Souji, just not right now, ok?" Luckyuro nodded; as suddenly Aigaron's Teletubbie Tummy Screen turned on to show Fourze having fun in the mud and trying to get Gaim to play with him by splashing him. "So, those riders like mud, don't they? I might have something for them. MISS MUD! I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!" Screamed Starninger, as a female mud monster entered the room. "Maybe those riders need to be muddy and playful?" He asked, as he pointed to Aigaron's screen.

"Look at them! They'll be awesome playmates once I'm done with them!" Cooed Miss Mud as she left the room, Star turning his attention to Enter, "So I hear your Phantom was blown up, and that the heroes are still in the cave, correct?" He asked. "Yes, that is most definitely correct."

Starninger smirked. "Activate the rockslide."

Elsewhere, the character continued to tap at the computer.

"I must save Masato. My master must come back; he is the only one who can figure out the passcode for Yoko's Laptop."

 **A/N: Ooo. Looks like someone wants to retrieve Masato's Body Data, which means that Kyoryuger Vs Go-Busters can't be considered canon here. Anyways, should I change this story's rating to be safe? Let me know if I should. Read, review and check out my other work if you liked this.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dash.**


	5. Mud, glorious mud?

**A/N: Cyber Strawberry Muffin to Destonus for reviewing! Yes, Star has a thinking pose, and it is like Sen's, he hangs in the air upside down over his throne while doing a handstand. Anyways, thank you, and in this episode, Gaim and Fourze are attacked by Miss Mud! Enjoy, Read, Love, Review, and check out my other work if you enjoyed this story. Also, fav n' follow if you really e** **njoyed this.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for Miss Mud belong to me.**

Meanwhile, back in the world of Fiveman, Fourze is still enjoying the mud, while Gaim just thinks he is being awkward. "Why are you playing in mud?" He asked to The Space Rider. "It feels good and is fun!" Replied Fourze as he continued to roll. Just then, Miss Mud came through a portal and saw the riders.

"Hello cuties! I'm Miss Mud and I'm here to play!" She said, in her sweet voice. "Are you a Go-Onger reject?" Asked Gaim, as Fourze stopped being silly and stood next to him, "No you silly boy! I am not!" Miss Mud replied as she splatted Gaim in the face with a mud pie. As The Riders rushed in to attack, Miss Splatted them with mud balls that dried quickly, making them unable to move. "Naughty Boys! That's unacceptable behaviour! You are going to learn what life is like as mud when you have stayed there for an hour!" Cooed Miss Mud.

Meanwhile, in an alleyway, a group of Kurokage Troopers that Abyss sent out were patrolling, when a hooded figure came along and kicked them down, before speaking in a strange language. ("Hope that Scott will like the results.") The figure then continued down the path, little did he know he was being watched.

 **A/N: Sorry for short chapters. Anyways, am I releasing these too fast? Let me know if I am. Again, kudos to Destonus for reviewing.**


	6. Trapped!

**A/N: Welcome back! I will say that I have decided to take Destonus' advice and make longer chapters as best as I can. Anyways, this chapter features some humour and references to fanfics. Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I also don't own fall of the power rangers and Legendary Guardians, they belong to Rancor3 and DreamStar34.**

Meanwhile, inside the cave from earlier, everyone had dehenshined and was now lying around. "I swear Gen's gonna get another spanking if he comes back like really late." Said Ryusei as he glanced at his watch, "Yep, he's taken like 20 already," Replied Yayoi, as meanwhile, in the corner, Philip was reading his book, and Shotaro was having a nap holding his hat over his face. "Well, at least I carry around endless supplies of fruit and water!" Remarked Utchy, as a sudden rumbling woke Shotaro up.

"An earthquake?" He asked, looking over at his partner, who closed his book, "Potentially Shotaro-San," Replied Phillip as Torin spoke up, "I'm sensing that it may be more than an earthquake," He said, as Torin continued to drone on, the rumbling got louder. "What is that? It does not sound good at all!" Said Amy, worried. "It must be an earthquake of some sort. At least that's what Phillip thinks." Replied Tessai. All of a sudden, the rumbling became louder, and louder, until many boulders came down over the entrance of the cave, leaving the heroes trapped!

"Oh great," Stated Ryusei, "Now what." Just then, a bunch of villains came up to the entrance.

"Hiiii!" Screeched Candellila, "We were just helping Sledge steal some Power Rangers from Prince Vekar!" Daigo looked at Candellila, "Is this about that you wanting me thing?" "No you silly boy! It's about The Taking Thing! Dream is an amazing person, and she was a genius to put that idea in so Dash could come up with his story!" Replied Candellila, as she looked at the readers. "Thanks Dream!"

Meanwhile, Luckyuro and Aigarion were talking with Souji and Ian. "So, I hear Adam and Cassie are dead…" Said Luckyuro, as he glanced at Souji, his eyes wide, "I wonder if Rancor's changing his mind as we speak…" Started Souji, before Ian interrupted him. "No! He actually messaged Dash confirming they won't come back!" This made Aigarion cry. "But I thought they'd be brought back or replaced! Boohoo!" He said, before wiping his tears away. "Ouch! That stings!"

"It's been nice chatting with you, but we must report back to Kinji now." Said Candellia. "Byeeee!"

And with that, she and the others disappeared, leaving Ten Sentai Members and Three Kamen Riders alone with some unhatched Spiders.

 **A/N: I must quickly end dis since I have to get up early tomorrow. So Read, Review, Fav, Follow, Check out my other story if you liked this one.**

 **Peace out,  
-Dashy.**


End file.
